The Tragic Loss Of Pinkie Diane Pie
by Stumpbutt
Summary: Before you read. This is my first fan fiction so don't expect much greatness from it x3 I hope you enjoy this. I hope it isn't too depressing


The Tragic Loss Of Pinkie Diane Pie

The only thing that the Pink pony could hear was the consent beeping off the heart monster starring down beside her. Pinkie was becoming weaker every second time ticked by. She lied there in here hospital bed motionless. Thinking back at her life. The smiles she brought to everyponys face. The many adventures she went on. But the thing she thought about the most was her 5 friends. Without them her life wouldn't be fully complete. She cared so much for them 5 pony's and would do anything to share them adventures all over again.

Pinkie shot up out of her thoughts as she heard the open. Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack came walking in with smiles on their face. Fluttershy was carrying a bunch of bright red roses in her mouth. Pinkie's body filled with happiness as she saw her best friends walk up to her bedside.

"Pinkie how have you been doing buddy" Rainbow dash said putting her hooves onto Pinkie's

"I brought you some flowers" Fluttershy slowly walked up to the vase beside pinkies bedside and deposed the old flowers and replaced it with the blood red roses.

"Thank you so so so so much Fluttershy" Pinkie opened up her arms togive a Fluttershy a warm hug. Pinkie even if she had a life risking illness, she had he happy personality.

"We had to see you Pinkie. It hasn't been the same without you" Twilight said while approaching Pinkies bedside. Pinkie noticed a tear in Twilights eye, but she tried to hide it.

"I know it has been tough for all you, but I promise. Good old Pinkie Pie wont lose this battle. I promise"

Rarity who was trying not to cry since she entered the building cracked. She burst out in tears and ran up to Pinkie pushing Rainbow out of the way

"You are doing so well Pinkie, you are being so strong about this. I envy you and our friendship."

Pinkie held Rarity tightly while tears started to from into her eyes as both started to sob.

"I promise Rarity, I will win this battle. Even if it takes FORREVVEERR" Pinkie looked up at her friends they were all crying now softly.

"You're so brave indeed sugarcube" Applejack approached behind Rarity comforting her.

"Guys come here all of you" Pinkie made room so the ponies could sit on her bed with her.

They all sat on her bed and held her tightly.

"You are all my very best friends. I will never ever EVER let you guys think I'm going to go into the big hole in the sky. I will fight this." All the ponies snuggled together with pinkie in the middle sobbing gently.

"Remember, I love you all. You're all my very best friends." As anypony could say anything. One of the nurses walked in with a notepad.

"Alright Pinkie needs her sleep. You can go see her tommorow." The nurse looked up and saw them hugging each other and smiled. "Or a little earlier"

The 5 ponies hopped off Pinkie's bed and adjusted themselves.

"We will see you tommorow Pinkie" Twilight said wiping the tears of her eyes and hugging Pinkie once again.

"Remember guys. We're friends forever. No matter what happens." Pinkie said sliding herself back under the covers. The five ponies walked out of the hospital leaving Pinkie into her thoughts once again.

The next day Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow, Applejack and Twilight decided to visit Pinkie with a surprise. They decided to give Pinkie a homemade cake with the words written "Get well soon" in Pink icing. They all thought it would be a perfect gift for her and maybe make her smile. The Ponies make the cake and put it in a small brown box and headed to the Hospital. They waited outside her ward and made themselves look presentable. They were all wearing party hats on except Rarity. She had a hat she created herself from red and blue material with the words in black "get well soon" across it.

"Okay on the count of Three" Twilight said as she got ready to burst through the doors

"One, Two." She looked back at the ponies and smiled and looked back at the door

"THREE" The Ponies pushed themselves out the door and yelled at the top of their voices.

"SURPRISEE!"

A silence filled the room. The bed that Pinkie once laid is now empty.

The 5 Ponies stood in fear and silents as it was suddenly broke by a nurse that walked in beside them.

"I'm sorry to break the bad news but. Pinkie has gone."

"She. She's gone?" A delicate voice came out from the ponies.

"We're sorry we done everything we could. She died in her sleep" The nurse frowned at them.

"No.. No this. She couldn't" They all walked up to the bed that Pinkie once laid. Their mouths trembled.. "Oh Pinkie. Please, no." Twilight put her hooves on the bed and glared at the rose that Fluttershy put into the vase yesterday.

She looked at the 5 ponies who were still traumatized of what they heard.

"Guys. We need to remember. Even if she has been her for a couple of months now. She always was there beside us. Her smiles and happiness that use to fill our hearts, they are not gone forever. They are all in our hearts and will remain there forever." All of the Ponies had tears running down their faces. Twilight sat with them in a circle and sobbed quietly. But then a sob became a wail. As did everypony else that followed. They all grouped together and hugged each other tightly. After a while of sobbing they all looked at back at the empty bed in silence. Twilight smirked and sniffed. Then looked up at the ceiling.

"Always keep smiling Pinkie. We're proud of you"

Its been 6 months since the death of Pinkie Pie. As the 5 friends and Spike walked up to the Ponyville cemetery, they found the grave stone of Pinkie Diane Pie. The stone was oval and had the words carved into "Pinkie Diane Pie. 1990 – 2012. Always Keep on smiling" they all stared at the grave as the wind blew into their manes. Spike took the old flowers in and replaced them with Tulips.

"Ive missed her so much" Muttered Spike as he warped his arms around Twilight.

"We have too Spike. We have too" She said frowning at the dull grey stone. Pinkie deserved better than a dull Grey Rock sticking out of the ground.

"But we always have to remember guys." Twilight stared back at the friends

"Shes always with us. Her smiles. Her laughter. It will be there in our hearts. She loves us all."

Twilight looked up to the sky with a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Remember what she said. She love us. No matter what happens."


End file.
